Truth or Dare
by attackofkawaiiness
Summary: Rated for swearing.An April Fools Day truth or dare game reveals the TRUTH about what happened one night...ch 2: kai's dare.
1. Um, Max?

April 1st

Kai was sitting outside, his back leaning on a beam that supported a roof. Max came out from the dojo and sat across from him. Kai acknowledged his presence by opening his eyes.

With a very solemn, sober, not-sugar-high expression, Max said:

"Kai, you're my bestest buddy ever but I have to tell you something. I-I- I'm…"

Kai thought he heard something from behind the door; it sounded like sniggering.

"Ok, Kai, I'm gay. And I'm madly in love with you. OK TYSON I SAID IT NOW LET ME BACK IN!"

"You weren't sposd to say that, you fag!"

"DON'T MATTER DARE'S OVER NOW LET ME IN BEFORE I GET KILLLLLLLED!"

"Ty, let him in!" Christie's voice sounded through the door.

The door opened and Max fell in. Kai walked in behind him.

"What the hell are you doing?" He inquired.

"We're playing truth or dare." Rei responded, shaking his head.

"Yeah wanta play?" Christie chimed in.

"No." Kai said bluntly.

"Pleaaaaaaase?"

"No."

"Pleaaaaaaase?"

"No."

"Fine. Tyson, lock the door."

Tyson, who had been behind Kai, produced a key, did as he was told, and then returned it to his pocket. Kai patiently sat down by a wall and ignored them.

Ok, Christie, truth or dare?" Max said as he took his seat on the floor. "Dare." She said, giving him a look. "Ok, I dare you to pull a James Bond." "What?" "You heard me." "I don't get it." "Improvise." Tyson butted in. Christie sighed. "Fine. Tyson, I hope you have house insurance." She said, taking a small water pistol out of the closet. "Why would I need house insurance for your dare?" he asked. "This is why." She said, before she did a sideways flip-jump-thing through the window. It broke and she landed on the other side. She scaled a fence and dropped down. She appeared in view again at an opening in the fence. She did a back flip off a rock with difficulty, but landed on her feet and fired at a pedestrian. With a yell from the person, she dropped the plastic gun and ran back inside. "That…was…hard…" She panted. She sat back down and tried to catch her breath. "Ok, Rei, truth…or…dare…"

"Dare"

"I dare you to pull a Matrix move."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Improvise!" Tyson said happily. He was proud he knew a big-ish word. "I can't do that, that's supernatural!" Rei argued. "Then, you must face the consequences of forfeiting!" She said. Before the game, they made these rules:

Any dare or truth cannot be copied and pasted on the internet. 2. Dare cannot injure anyone badly: i.e. jumping off a bridge, suicidal dares 3. Anyone who forfeits must kiss Kenny.

"Kenny, it is time!" Christie smirked. "What?" The boy asked, looking up from his laptop with a confused expression on his face. He wasn't playing and he didn't hear about the rules. Dizzi sniggered. Rei, embarrassed, walked up to him and gave him a small peck on the cheek. "Rei! What the heck-" "It's a dare, Chief." Tyson said, trying his best to contain his laughter. The bladers in the circle fell over laughing as Rei sat down. "Ok, Tyson, truth or dare." Rei said, irritated. "Truth" "Fine, be a wuss." "I AM NOT-" "Just shut it and sit." Christie ordered. " Ok, hm… Tyson... Is it true," he paused, eyeing the navy haired boy, "that Christie found you and Max making out one night?" Silence. "Either tell us or you can be even more gay then you are." The teens in the circle were looking forward with suspense. "I'll tell you what happened." Tyson said in a low voice.

**FLASHBACK**

After Hilary and Kenny had gone home, the five went out to dinner. They ordered a few drinks, and after about two, Tyson said, eyeing them all: "I bet I could beat any one of you in a drinking contest!" Rei, who only had a little to drink, said, "Tyson, don't. It's a stupid thing to do." But Max stood up to the challenge. Christie signaled the waiter over and ordered three bottles of liquor. They each got a bottle and Christie split the third in half by pouring it into two large glasses. They started the contest, and five minutes later they were on another three bottles. "I ain't carrying them home," Christie said to Rei as the two swayed a bit. Kai just sighed at the scene before him. After about four rounds, Tyson was totally wasted. Max was lying on the ground, hammered. Christie, not exactly sober herself, was fighting with Rei. "I don't wanna go home!" She yelled, her voice slightly slurred. "Listen, you three are going home NOW. Kai, help me get them into the car." "No! Don't come near me! Agh! Leggo! I am PRESSING CHARGES- TYSON! Tyson help! Rei is trying to make me leave…Ahhhh…Max watch out! Kai leggo! Why's your hair so blue? I'll punch you into submission, I will-" Christie said, half yelling, half talking. She grabbed Max's arm. "Maxy, help me… AGH! NO! I AM NOT GOING HOME! Kai, if you don't let go of me right now…" She said. She bit Rei. Tyson was trying to take Rei down. "You let go'a her… We're just havn a good time… Max, help, he's trying to take Christie away! Nooo!" Max launched himself at Kai. The bluenette easily ducked him and the blonde went flying into a table. When he ducked down, though, Christie saw it as an opportunity to land one on him. She punched him square in the face. "Tyson…Max…RUN!" The two boys ran out a back exit. "Kai, you get her in the car, I'll go get those two." Rei said as he ran after them. Christie grinned evilly. "Hah I'd like to see you try and make me- AH!" She yelled as he slung her over his shoulder. "THIS IS ABUSE!" She pounded on his back. "LET ME GO- AGH, YOU FUCKING ASS-" She cut short and started swearing in a mix of languages. She swore in English, Japanese, Irish, Arabic, and, surprisingly, Russian. He opened the door to a black car, put her inside it, and after giving orders to the driver not to let her out, barked a command in Russian at her and jogged off to find Rei. Since the driver had put child lock on the car doors, she clambered to the front seat and escaped. She ran around the back and dived into some bushes. She hit something. Or someone. A little shaft of light filtered through and she saw Max and Tyson. Making out. "OHMIGOD, YOU GUYS!" She yelled. "TYSON, WHAT ARE YOU DOING! MAX! OMG!" "OHMIGOD! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!" Tyson screamed at Max. "You aren't that blonde I saw in the restaurant?" "You aren't that black-haired girl in a red dress? OHMIGOD!" They both screamed. "Shut up!" Christie hissed. She heard some noise on the grass. She made a little opening to see what was making the sound. She found she was staring at metal-rimmed shoes. With a little gasp she withdrew and crept around to another part of the bush. The left side of her opponent was facing her. With a cry, she leapt out and tackled Kai. "AHH YOU GODDAMN GERMAN CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! TYSON MAX I NEED BACKUP!" Rei grabbed her, pulled her off him, and proceeded to drag the struggling girl to the car. A minute later, Kai came, dragging both boys by the back of their shirts. They went back to the dojo. They locked Christie in Tyson's room, Max in the bathroom, and Tyson in a closet. After Kai had his back leaning on a wall and Rei had some Advil, there was a creak, a large bang, and a boom as if something fell. Rei groaned and looked down the hallway to investigate the noise. Something went rushing past him into the dojo. It was Christie, in Tyson's boxers and white undershirt. She danced around, cartwheeling and spinning. Getting a headache himself, Kai decided to end this. As she danced past him, he stuck out a foot. She tripped and hit the ground. She wouldn't wake up until morning, with a huge hangover and a bruise on her forehead.

**END FLASHBACK**

"So, that's the truth, huh?" Rei asked. Tyson nodded. "It was-it was- YOU TRIPPED ME!" She glared at Kai. He said nothing and smirked to himself. "Fine then, asshole, truth or dare."


	2. Kai's Dare

I DON'T OWN IT, I SAYS! IF I DID…O, IF I DID…

OK ANYWAY I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT CHRISTIE. SHE IS MY OC AND I USE HER IN A LOT OF MY FICS. HER DESC. IS BEIN PUT IN MY BIO

To mah reviewers!

Rocker baby- yah she is kind of…but that will b only once. She isn't like the dark past mystery fluent in 90 languages and knows how to use a sword type…I HATE THAT! But anyway, its only once.

Cats eyes- ty for reviewing, here it is:

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"So, that's the truth, huh?" Rei asked. Tyson nodded. "It was-it was- YOU TRIPPED ME!" She glared at Kai. He said nothing and smirked to himself. "Fine then, asshole, truth or dare."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Dare." Kai said, bored. He stifled a yawn.

Christie grinned. She eyed each boy. 'I could make him kiss one of them…' She thought. 'Or I could make him go streaking…no….' She was trying to decide.

"Today, psycho." Kai said. He hoped this idiot would just hurry up and pick so it would be over with. Something shiny caught her eye. It was the glossy cover of a magazine. Getting an idea, she ran over to it and flipped to the page that tells you celebrity's numbers. "Hey Kai," She said, a smile spreading across her face. "Would you describe your team as Jackasses or Wildboyz?" 'Oh, this is hard…' He thought sarcastically (A/N: not only does he TALK sarcastically, he THINKS sarcastically!). "Jackasses." He said. Max pouted and Rei had his mouth open. "I see how it is!" Tyson said. "Wildboyz it is, then." "But he picked-" I know, Max, but they don't got the number." Christie said. She grabbed the phone and dialed. "Hey? Yeah. Christie. Um, no. Would you allow a guest star? Only that much? How about two? Really…Really? Really. Yah, I know. Eheh, yeah. Ok, mail it to (Mr. D's address) yeah; he'll pay in full. Really? Really… That episode is fine. Buh-bye, now." She said and hung up. She couldn't hide her smile if she wanted to. "Kai, me and you are goin on Wildboyz!"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

short, yes, but im doing the third chapter rite now.

REVIEW!


	3. WILDBOYZ! AND WILDGIRL!

Ok, imagine steve-o and chris's voices in this, k? I don't own ANYTHIN but CHRISTIE!

Btw, (beep) is a swear, since they do that on the show. Sometimes.

REVIEWERS!

Rockerbaby: again you reviewed! It's a miracle! I know, it was borderline in the first chapter… im sorry. I was on a sugar high. I know there were some spelling errors, but also some of them (example: 'sposd' or 'big-ish') are just spelled that way because that's the way it sounds like when they say it. I also do grammar errors in the author's stuff.

Tigercubsis: TY FOR REVIEWIN! I UPDATED IT NOW! LOVE IT FOR ALL YOU'RE WORTH!

Beware. I'm hyper.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Hi. I'm Steve-O, and welcome to South America. There are so many (beep)in' bugs, it's hard to breath."

Chris chuckled. Behind them, Christie was screaming her head off, running away from a swarm of insects.

"Hi, I'm Chris, and that girl over there is from a famous team. She's occupied right now. They brought a boy, too, but I can't find him. Steve-O, please explain."

"Ok. The blue-haired kid went somewhere. We lost him. He freaks me out anyway. I mean, his hair's blue. He has something weird tattooed on his face."

"I wouldn't be talking, Steve-O, you have 'Your Name' tattooed on your ass."

"Heh. Anyway, he was just walking. It was like nothing even bothered him. Then we stopped and were about to film something and he had gone. I mean, we were in trees, and he wasn't falling, and he just disappeared. I think the girl did something."

Chris chuckled again and pointed up. The camera was angled toward the canopy above them, where you could see a leg poking out from the green, thick leaves. Some vines were entwined around it; the body was above the canopy, buried in more leaves.

"That girl is (beep)in' PSYCHO!" Steve-O said as he shook his head.

SCENE END

NIGHT

"Steve-O again. It's around nine at night. I've lost about a gallon of blood so far," He said as he slapped something on his arm. "We're going to look for alligators in the morning. By the way, we got the blue dude out."

"But where's Christie?"

"I dunno, dude." (they say that A LOT, for those who don't know them.)

They both laughed as Christie once again ran by them far away, being chased by a bigger horde.

SCENE END

MORNING

_Dun dun. Dun dun dun dun._

The black mamba (for those poor souls who haven't seen the show, it's a black sock with eyes.) approached a blonde-brunette head.

_Dun dun dun dun. DUN._

The hand inside the sock attacked, and the girl turned in her sleep. It attacked again. The eyes flared open. You could hear Chris laughing from behind the camera. Steve-O was standing next to him. Chris was wielding the black mamba. The camera view quickly went back to the open eyes. The face quickly went from groggy to angry, and Christie lunged at the camera. With a surprised cry, the camera fell backwards and was aimed at the sky. All you could see was Steve-O's shoulder and arm, from which he pointed to something and clutched his sides laughing.

END SCENE

LATER  
"O.k., here we are, still where we were five minutes ago. Chris miraculously survived because a monkey was seen in the trees. The best part is, it's not just any monkey. It's a MACAQUE!" (pronounced mah-kak). Steve-O burst into laughter. Chris was laughing behind him. Christie was stalking back to her sleeping bag. Kai was nowhere to be seen. "Hey, where'd the guy go?" Chris inquired. "He must feel the full power of Macaque!" Steve-O was back into a new fit of laughter. Christie was laughing too. They all went off to get the monkey.

END SCENE

HALF AN HOUR LATER

"Hehe. Ok. Steve-O, before this, would you like to tell our viewers what has happened?"

"Ok, dude, we went after the monkey. We lost it for a minute, but Christie saw it. We tried to chase it, but MACAQUE was too fast," He said, pausing to laugh, "So Chris had to give it some food. We finally got it, but it was trying to escape again. Christie grabbed it but it like attacked her. So now, we're going to let this macaque bring out its savage side. On the blue guy. What was his name again? Oh. Ok. So we're going to let him be put in extreme danger." They both gave a small laugh. "Christie will be the cameradudette. Fine, camerawoman. Let's go, Chris."

The camera was passed to Christie. She went in an opposite tent and peeked the camera out of a flap. Steve-O and Chris were crouching down behind another tent. Kai was leaning on a tent pole of the opposite side of them, sitting. She had a perfect view. Steve-O put the macaque on the top of the tent ridge, and it immediately jumped down the opposite side. Where Kai was. "What the-" He said, before Chris ran out from where he was hiding. "Watch out, dude! It's got rabies!" The monkey was on his shoulders, pulling his hair. He grabbed it off and dropped it on the ground. It turned back on him. The macaque sank its teeth into his pant leg. He fell backwards, rolled backwards, and threw it off him. He was kneeling now, getting to his feet. He saw Christie with the camera. His eyes narrowed, as if to make out what he was seeing, then a deep scowl crossed his face and she knew he saw her.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

ok that was a stupid cliffie, not even a cliffie. Just like this weird ending. I just need 2 take a break for a while, I'm running out of ideas and such. This chapter is very bad and boring, I might delete it and replace it. oh, the suspense. Not.

Review, and make it a flame so I can get an idea. I'm thinking about the alligator scene now. But it's eight fifteen pm, im hungry, and I can't think anymore.

REVIEW! OR, ACTUALLY, FLAME!


	4. NOTE

Hey ppl! Im delayed for a bit, lots o homeeworkee and exams. I just wanted to answer my review so that way you ppl wont think im ignoring you.

ERALDA- I dunno. Maybe. I'll take a vote now. Hm

FT and B: ty for reviewin. Im makin the rest of the chappie now.

VOTE!

Ok well eralda mentioned this…. She wantsa no if I should put in any Kai-Christie moments? Some people emailed me and said they would like to see romance… YOU REVIEWERS VOTE! I use Christie in about 6 of my fics, theyr like sort of chapters to my first Christie story. I just have 5000 different ideas and I can't put them all in one story. Im evil. Anyway…

Type YES in a review if you want romance

Type NO if you like my fic the way it is.

Type JUST SHUT UP AND WRITE if you want me to go on with the story…hehe, just kidding. Vote now or just review.


	5. waaaaaaaaaaa

im sorry to EVERYONE, but i wont be able to update for like a million years because i got in huge trouble, and my mum is tracking everywhere i go on the net so i'll only be able 2 update on my gparent's comp. as soon as the parental controls r gone ill b back to normal update timing. i am SO sorry.


	6. the TOTAL and end of ANs

ok, im back and confused! so, here is the total votes:

4 YES

3 NO

1 YES FOR ROMANCE BUT NOT K/C

1 MAYBE

so, people, put in the final vote things now. im thinking of doing one chapter with romance in it, and the next chapter will be without romance, for all those people who  
dont want that in it. whattya think?

TELL ME!


End file.
